The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the inventors hereof, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted to be prior art against the present disclosure.
Computer systems can often use a hard disk drive (HDD) for storing digital information. The HDD stores information on one or more rigid rapidly rotating disks coated with magnetic material. A magnetic head configured on a moving actuator arm can read and write data to the surface of the disk. The data access time is largely determined by the revolutions the HDD can make in a single minute. The higher the revolutions per minute (RPM) is, the faster the data can be accessed. Thus HDD's RPM largely determines the throughput of data access.